1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image stabilizer and an electronic apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to an image stabilizer capable of implementing miniaturization thereof and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with wide spread of digital photographing apparatuses such as digital cameras or digital video cameras, consumers increasingly desire the acquisition of high quality still images or moving images using these digital photographing apparatuses. In particular, demands have increased for digital photographing apparatuses including an image stabilizer to prevent degradation of the sharpness of an image due to shaking of a user's hand.
The image stabilizer in the related art employs a method of performing a shake prevention function by moving a correction lens or an imaging apparatus for image stabilization. The image stabilizer in the related art includes a driver configured to operate the correction lens. The driver is driven by a coil and a magnet member, which are configured to generate electromagnetic force. In the image stabilizer of the related art, a detector configured to detect a degree of movement of the correction lens or the driver with respect to a base is disposed in a correction lens supporting plate.
As the digital photographing apparatus is increasingly miniaturized, the image stabilizer of the related art is also designed to be smaller in size. Thus, the driver (the coil and the magnet member) of the image stabilizer is also smaller in size.
However, when the driver (the coil and the magnet member) in the image stabilizer of the related art is shrunken in size, driving force of the driver is reduced and thus performance of the image stabilizer is degraded.